newthreadsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Threads (Band)
New Threads (stylized as new threads) is an American rock band based in Boston, Massachusetts. Founded in 2016, the band's primary members are Jacob Keplinger and Justin Siegel, although the band has seen numerous other members. The band released their first album, Death in the Afternoon, ''on March 24, 2017, via Mesa Dog Records. Over a year later, they released ''NEW THREADS ''via their new label, Pink Hat Records. They have since released two more albums, ''Felonious Wilma and Threadsboro, and a YouTube series titled ''Bootleg Series'' through the same label. In November 2019, the band released'' Bootleg Live, Vol. 1, their first live album. In January 2020, the band released their first single of the new decade, "Head in the Sand," from their recently announced fifth album ''Free Rock. History The band was formed between Keplinger and Siegel at Middle Tennessee State University in the fall of 2016. At the time, they became known as Seymour Butts and even released a self-titled album under the name. The album was popular among friends and classmates, and it promoted Keplinger and Siegel to take the project more seriously. They began with a name change, and they settled on new threads. According to Siegel, it's about new beginnings. They quickly found band members in Robby Angelotti and Nick Cheater, who played bass and guitar, respectively. After the recording & release of Death in the Afternoon, Angelotti left for personal reasons that are unknown to the public. He was replaced in October 2017 by Daniel Suarez, and the lineup was solidified all the way through their second album, NEW THREADS. With the release of this album, the band created their own record label known as Pink Hat Records. However, following the release of the album, both Suarez and Cheater left, and Keplinger and Siegel had to scramble to find new people. Daniel's brother Will Suarez played lead guitar briefly after Cheater's exit in April, but he left the project with his brother in May. Keplinger met Jake Burdock and Eric Chalifour through a Facebook ad, and they became the new members of the band for the album to come, Felonious Wilma, which was defined by the success of the lead single Alone, Leave Me. After the album came out, internal differences led to the firing of Chalifour, and he was swiftly replaced by Daniel Suarez. Suarez never played on the band's fourth album, Threadsboro, however. That album was released on July 12, 2019, the only album to feature just 3 musicians- Keplinger, Siegel, and Burdock. Suarez was eventually added officially in June. The band lived out this final lineup until Keplinger and Siegel made the decision to relocate New Threads to Boston, Massachusetts. Here, they debuted the Bootleg Series, a YouTube-exclusive series that features the band performing music from the Threadsboro Saga alongside new songs from their upcoming fifth album. With the new series, Justin Siegel's cousin James Siegel joins the group on bass, and longtime friend of Keplinger's Mike Mazzu on lead guitar from time to time. After the conclusion of the series' first season, the band released all 8 performances on digital outlets on their debut live album Bootleg Live, Vol. 1. They re-emerged into the Boston live scene in January 2020 alongside the announcement of their fifth studio album Free Rock. Discography Studio Albums * Death in the Afternoon (March 24, 2017) * NEW THREADS ''(May 11, 2018) * ''Felonious Wilma (January 1, 2019) * Threadsboro ''(July 12, 2019) * ''Free Rock (February 21, 2020) Live Albums * Bootleg Live, Vol. 1 ''(November 29, 2019) '''Singles' * "18 Years" (February 17, 2017) * "Calvin Klein" (February 23, 2017) * "Fraternity King" (March 24, 2017) * "Alcohol" (January 5, 2018) * "Body" (March 9, 2018) * "Now & Then" (April 13, 2018) * "California Bound" (May 4, 2018) * "KEEP'EMOUT!" (May 11, 2018) * "Alone, Leave Me" (July 13, 2018) * "House Show" (September 21, 2018) * "America" (November 9, 2018) * "I Don't Care About My Neighbors Anymore" (December 31, 2018) * "Strawberry Shake" (April 14, 2019) * "Clean" (May 17, 2019) * "There Goes My Mind" (June 7, 2019) * "Sunburn" (July 5, 2019) * "Bringing Me Down" (October 25, 2019) * "Head in the Sand" (January 3, 2020) * "Bongo" (January 24, 2020) * "Sudafed" (January 31, 2020) EPs * Bootleg EP #1 (January 20, 2017) Music Videos * "18 Years" * "Alcohol" * "Body" * "Now & Then" * "America" * "I Don't Care About My Neighbors Anymore" * "House Show" * "Alone, Leave Me" * "Strawberry Shake" * "There Goes My Mind" * "Head in the Sand" Members * Jacob Keplinger (December 2016 - present) * Justin Siegel (December 2016 - present) * Robby Angelotti (January 2017 - September 2017) * Nick Cheater (January 2017 - April 2018) * Daniel Suarez (October 2017 - May 2018) (May 2019 - July 2019) * Will Suarez (April 2018 - May 2018) * Jake Burdock (May 2018 - July 2019) * Eric Chalifour (May 2018 - January 2019) * James Siegel (September 2019 - present) Category:Projects Category:Members